I Wish You Loved Me
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay.I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Dont Wanna Scare You Away.Please I Wish That You'll Understand.That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend.I Wish You Loved Me.kind of one sided.Song fic


**Hi guys, this is my first Shun x Fabia story. Even if it is just a one-shoot I've been itching to write about their two but, I had to get some practice and, when heard this song I thought it was perfect for a one shoot. So to get the full affect of the story I suggest you listen to the song and, if you're a slow reader or a fast ready I suggest putting it on repeat since, this is more than 2,700 words minus A/N oaky the song is called "I Wished You Loved Me" by, Tynisha Keli, its beautiful song, defenetly a new favorite of mine. I've been working on this for about two weeks and, I'm glad its done. SO anyways let's get this started….**

* * *

><p>"Fabia are you alrigth?" Runo asked me.<p>

"Hmm," I said, "Oh, sorry what is it?"

"Nothing you've just been dazed out" Runo smirked, "Thinking about Shun?"

_**Something, Something Is Simple As Me Hearing Your Name**_

_**Puts Me, Puts Me In A Place That I Can't Even Explain**_

Shun…Shun a smiled formed on my lips, but, not a happy one, a sad one. Runo and, I kept walking down the halls, Runo smiled and, waved at Alice. Alice…just thinking about her makes me mad but, the effect of Shun's name was still in effect. Just hearing his name put me in a place that I can't even explain, it made me so happy yet, so sad. This place where I'm put in when I hear you name, reminds me of all the good and, all the bad.

"Alice looks happy today," I said casually in a sad tone.

"Fabia, you know Alice isn't my friend, not after what happened, it's just we use to be friends for such a long time." Runo said,

"It's not because, of that Runo and, you know. She just looks happy today." I said, I gave Runo a smile, Runo nodded understanding.

_**I Really Didn't Know Back Then but Right Now I'm Totally Sure**_

_**Baby I Know I'm Your Friend But I Wanna Be Much More**_

"You know after that day, I never knew what I felt but, now I'm totally sure." I said, staring out the glass window in the halls.

"I know but, it's never too late and, you know that." Runo stated, "It wasn't late with Dan and, me." Speaking of the devil Dan and…Shun were walking down the hall and, over to us. I smiled sadly looking out as the window, I know I'm his friend and, I had my chance but, I wasn't sure back then, but, right know I'm totally sure. And, what I'm totally sure is that I wanna be so much more then, friends.

_**I Get Butterflies When I See You Coming**_

_**Oh Boy You Got Me Running**_

_**This Feeling In My Stomach Tells Me I Should Be Your Woman**_

_**Cause You're The Only One Who Makes My Fairy Tale Come True**_

I felt butterflies quickly form in my stomach the more closer they got. "Runo…you know it's too late know." I said, in a sad tone.

Runo groaned and, rolled her eyes angry. "You are impossible Fabia." She said and, started walking away even, with the boys walking over here. Well I did not want to be alone with them. I went after Runo…Leaving the boys to give each other weird glances, and walk away.

Even though I say there's no hope and, it's too late…this feeling in my stomach tells me that, I should be he's girlfriend. "Runo wait up!" I yelled running to the blue haired girl.

"Fine," She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fabia you should tell Shun you love him." She hissed, "You know Shun still loves you, always and, always will. You should be he's girlfriend **not** _Alice_. Because, you know he's the one that makes your fairytales come true. Shun been, the one to help you through everything. He's even trained with you!" Runo hissed you could tell by, her tone of voice she was begging to get frustrated.

Tear welled up in my eyes…"Runo I want to! And yes I still love him but," Tears ran down my face now…

_**How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay**_

_**I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Don't Wanna Scare You Away**_

"But what," Runo yelled, causing lots of heads to turn to us, Runo gave them a death glare and, the hall emptied up pretty damn fast. Then, of course I'm pretty sure they, wouldn't want to get Runo mad.

"But, I don't want to scare him away, Runo. How can someone make me so sad but, still I only want him to stay. I wanna say I love you so bad but, I don't want to scare him away!" I almost yelled but, at this point what did I matter? I lost my one and, only true love and, I guess getting detention wouldn't hurt me anymore or make me sad.

There already someone making me sad and, breaking my heart but, I'm breaking my heart to but, I just don't want to scare him away. "You're not going to scare him away! He still loves you, Fabia don't you remember? He said that in front of the howl school then, again you weren't there and, you pretended I never showed you the video but, still! I have to say you might have messed up but, if Shun loved you like he said, he'll still love you!"

_**Please I Wish That You'll Understand**_

_**That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend**_

_**I Wish You Loved Me**_

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say! Let's go to class now." I said, I grabbed Runo's hand and, dragged her to Science. We sat down at our seats and, I looked out at the window it started raining just now.

"Allrigth class today we will be learning about Mitoses." The whole class groaned, while I just stared out the window. Funny it was raining like the day the video was taken.

_It was a cold and rainy day today, there were students spreader out in the court year but, two boys stood out they were at the center and, they were yelling at each other but, they din't know they were being recorded…_

_One boy had hazel eyes and, shoulder length raven hair and, the other had mint green hair and, greenish eyes. "Oh come on even, if she is a hoe, Mira is more hot then, Fabia." The mint green haired boy yelled. The boy's name was Ace._

"_Yeah, she's hotter because, she puts out. Seriously Ace how you love someone how's such a slut?" The raven haired boy, named Shun asked._

"_Ha! She's not a slut besides, it's not like you love anyone ninja-boy?" Ace teased, Shun coked an eyebrow and, for the first time in his life he acted before, thinking. A very Dan like move to make to be honest._

"_That's were your wrong I love Fabia." As soon as those last three words left his mouth, Shun regretted it. There gasp heard throughout the whole court yard, a lot of whispers were heard as well._

I would never forget how much I ignored Shun, after Runo should be the video. Then, Shun became Alice's boyfriend and, that broke my heart in to a million pieces.

But, even still I love him. I wished he's understand it, that I just want to be way more then, friends. I sighed, my sad eyes watched the rain, and "I wished you loved me…" I whispered.

_**I See, I See You Talking To Them Girls On The Phone**_

_**I Wish That I Can Tell Them All To Leave You Alone**_

Runo watched me so sad and, sighed. She hated seeing my without any hope, Runo knew Shun still loved but, I just din't believe that. Runo sighed, "She can be so stubborn sometimes!" She muttered angry.

"_Yeah, sweaty I do miss her friendship but, you're the only one." _I turned my attention to the door, I know that voice it was Shun. "_Yeah, I'll pick you up tonight at eight."_ I heard him say. He walked past the door of my Science and, my blood boiled. I hate him talking to girls on the phone. Sometimes I wish I could rip the phone from his hands and, tell them to leave him alone…but, I can't do since, I ruined my chance with him.

_**Really Didn't Know Back Then But Right Now I'm Totally Sure**_

_**That I Wanna Be Much More**_

_**This Is Why I Never Really Like Your Girlfriends**_

_**Why I Never Really Gave Them A Chance**_

_**Because I Realized That I'm Your Woman**_

"You okay, Fabia?" Runo asked, I shook my head, Runo stared at me with a sad smile then, turned back to the lesson, I wasn't even paying attention. Back then, I din't know how much I loved you Shun, I honestly had no idea how I could have not known but, I guess that one of the main reasons why I din't like any of your girlfriends: Sara, Ali, Faith and, Suzy. I hated them but, then, again I never really gave them a chance because, and I realized that I'm your woman.

I din't know but, deep down I din't want to be your best friend anymore, I wanted so much more than that. I really din't know back then, but right now, I'm totally sure and, there no doubt in my mind about how much I love you and, how much a care about you, Shun. I love you and, there no doubt in my mind.

"I'm regular Runo." I said with a sigh, I looked back out to the window, "I wanna be so much more…"

_**How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay**_

_**I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Don't Wanna Scare You Away**_

I felt depressed, I din't fell: happy, cheerful or anything that revolved around my old self, I just felt: sad, depressed, scared, regretful and, pretty much anything else that revolved around those feelings. One of the things that I still din't understands was, how the hell can someone make me so sad but, I still want them to stay? Or how badly I want to say I love you! But, I can't even though; I want to shout it from the rooftops but, I really don't want to scare you away.

I don't want to scare away, the little friendship we have now, if I just went and, said "I love you, Shun." He'd probably think I'm two faced or something like that or, maybe even worse than that, he'd think all I wanna do is ruin he's relationship and, that I was even, worse than Sara, one of he's old girlfriends. Now, that was a slut.

I may not be friends with Alice and, not close friend with Shun but, I don't want to ruin their relationship.

_**Please I Wish That You'll Understand**_

_**That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend**_

_**I Wish You Loved Me**_

"Please Shun, I wish that you'll understand that I wanna be more than, just your friend." I mumbled.

**Bring**

I sighed and, got up from my seat and, so did Runo. We walked out the door and, walked our way to the library which, was were spent Study Hall in. I stop and, looked out the glass door, I watched the rain.

_**Drip drop**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Drip drop**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Drip drop**_

I smiled but, once again it was a sad smile. I was having a lot of those lately because, of Shun. Please I just wished you'd understand that, I just wanna be more then, friends. Runo finally realized I wasn't following, she walked back to me and, stared at me before, grabbing my hand and, dragging me of the library, "Come on Fabia, we have to go." She said, as she dragged but, I really din't pay attention.

We got to library well, Runo got me there and sat down, I got out a binder and, started drawing a heart, Runo smiled at it and, opened a book. I drew an arrow over the heart that had blood on the sharp tip and, wrote over it big black capitalized letters "I WISHED YOU LOVED ME!"

"I wished that you loved me Shun. I wanna be much more then, friends." I muttered looking at the drawing.

_**Said If You Really Love Somebody,**_

_**I Mean Really, Really, Really, Really Love Somebody**_

_**Let Me Hear You Say Yeahh, Let Me Hear You Say Yeahh, Yeahh**_

_**If You Really Know You Need Them**_

_**And You Know Deep Down Your Never Gonna Leave 'Em**_

_**Let Me Hear You Say Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Hear You Say Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

Runo looked at drawing and, sighed. Sure Runo loved me and, cared about me but, my crying and, being all depressed was really getting on her last nerves. Runo got up from her seat and, grabbed my hand and, dragged me out the door leaving the drawing there, Runo dragged me through the doors of the school.

Runo dragged me all the way to her restaurant; it was a good thing study hall was our last period. "Okay, do you really love Shun?" I nodded my head, "I mean really, really, really, really love Shun?" I nodded, "Good. If you really know you need him and, you know deep down your never going to leave him? Let me hear you say "Yeah"" Runo requested.

"Yeah! I really, really, really, really love him, I really need him and, know deep down that I'm never goanna leave him!" I yelled Runo waved her hands down, with a laugh and wide eyes.

"Good but, keep the volume down!" She said still laughing, I laughed also a real genuine laugh, my first in a long time, accompanied by, a smile a genuine smile as well, like the laugh the smile was my first in a long~ time. "You're smiling and, laughing!" Runo yelled, she continued, "This is the Fabia I know and, love! This is my best friend!" I laughed at Runo's reaction, Runo and, I both calmed down, after a minute and, well maybe ten minutes of laughing like insane maniacs.

Good thing the cafe is empty, or else people would have thought were weirdoes. I looked at the glass window and, smiled when I saw how was coming, "I should leave now," I said walking towards the door and, winking. Runo looked confused but, let me leave.

Runo stood in the middle of the café dumfounded, she was wondering what could have caused me to leave, well that was until Dan entered the café looking for her. Then, she just stood there blushing.

_**How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay**_

_**I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Don't Wanna Scare You Away**_

I walked around the city for hours, it was around eight. I sighed as; I shoved my hands in to my pocked.

"How can someone make me so sad but, I still want them to stay?" I asked myself, I walked around central part, looking down at my Uggs as they step on the snow. "I've said this so many times today it's not funny: I wanna say I love you so bad but, I don't wanna scare you away!" I almost screamed this, a tear rolled down my cheek my heart is broken but, it was my own fault.

_**Please I Wish That You'll Understand**_

_**That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend**_

"I can't believe I keep repeating this to myself but, I just can't stop!" I took out my IPhone and, looked at a story that was taken before, the video. Runo was on Dan's lap and, I was on Shun's lap this was taken after the football game on the bleacher, Dan and Shun were still in there football uniforms, they smelled pretty bad since, they had been playing for over two hours but, Runo and, I never complained since, we were on the laps of the guys we liked even, if I din't know it back then…

I looked at that picture with tears in my eyes, "Please I wish that you'll understand, that I wanna be more than, just friends…Shun I love you." I said looking at the picture on my phone. I shoved my phone back in to my jacket pocket and, kept m, hands in there and, walked to center of the park.

_**I Wish You Loved Me**_

When I got there, I got the biggest surprise yet, Shun and, Alice were there. Kissing, or more like making out. Sure I'd seen them kiss before but, when they parted was something I never heard them say,

"_**I love you…**_" they both said, simultaneously. My hear shattered there.

Tears ran down my eyes, my heart shattered. They began kissing again and, ran out of the park crying my heart was broken but, this time I knew that he din't love me. "I wish you loved me, Shun."

_**I Wish You Loved Me**_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Not to shabby for my first Shun x Fabia even, though it was one sided -_- I liked it but, what about you guys? So anyways I have to finish chapter 7 to my story High School IS One Crazy World! Since, I stopped writing it to type this up before, I forgot the idea -_- hehehe so bye and, remember to tell me what you think?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


End file.
